


A Celebratory Treat

by WintersLoneWolf



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is a cheesy kid, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/F, FLUFF ALL AROUND, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2018, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: Ahsoka treats Riyo to dinner for her birthday.





	A Celebratory Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingamidala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingamidala/gifts).



> Last fic of the year. I really pushed this request to the last minute. Oops.

The rain was pouring by the time Ahsoka pulled up to the Senate Building. The world outside was a blurry glaring mess through the speeder viewport. She throws up the hood of her cloak before getting out and making her way towards the building entrance in the heavy rain. Once inside, she throws her hood down and ambles through security before catching a lift to Riyo’s office. Ahsoka walks down the hallway and through the Senator’s personal security detail before she was granted entrance. Riyo’s security had grown accustomed to Ahsoka’s presence that they never bothered to question her. 

Riyo looks up when she hears someone enter and joy floods her features as she stands, gathering flimsi’s into neat piles and moves from around her desk and over to Ahsoka. The Jedi spreads her arms open for an embrace and Riyo returns the gesture. Ahsoka loosens her grip and looks down at the smaller woman in adoration. 

“How are you?” Ahsoka asks. 

“I’m fine,” Riyo replies.

Ahsoka grins dorkily at her as slim arms wrap around the Togruta’s neck and Riyo is leaning up to place a kiss on her lips. Ahsoka eagerly returns the affection but breaks away as the kiss starts to deepen. She would’ve loved to continue, but she had plans for their evening. “You hungry at all?”

There’s a sound of disappointment from Riyo at the abrupt end to the kiss. 

“Yes, actually.”

“Good. ‘Cause I’ve got dinner lined up and a surprise for you after that.” Ahsoka looks down at her with that same dorky grin from before. Riyo can only shake her head in affection as she lets go of Ahsoka. The Jedi uses the Force to call over Riyo’s coat before holding it open, so the woman could slip into it.

“Such a gentleman.” Riyo comments as she slips her remaining arm into the coat, and buttons it up.

“I try, milady,” Ahsoka jokes. 

Riyo giggles as Ahsoka takes her hand and leads her out of the office.

Once out of the office, Riyo dismisses her security detail, telling them to get some rest. They walk down the hallway and fortunately don’t encounter anybody, leaving them to happily leave their fingers interlaced. Ahsoka takes her down to her speeder and they take off into the rainy night for an extravagant but expensive restaurant that Ahsoka had been dying to take her to but lacked the funds. Now, after a hard year’s work of saving on the meager credits she got through the Temple, she could treat her girlfriend to a nice dinner. 

Pulling onto a landing strip, Ahsoka helped the Senator out and they walked into the fancy establishment. Ahsoka drops her hood once inside and Riyo does the same. A waiter greets them and they’re escorted to a table and sit down. The young couple is given their menus and the waiter buzzes off to another table.

“This is a… lot,” Ahsoka stalls, as she looks at the huge expanse of food options. 

“That is an understatement,” Riyo agrees.

Ahsoka continues to look at the huge list before settling on something.

_Mm. That looks good._

Ahsoka put her menu down. “I figured out what I want.”

“Did you now?” 

Ahsoka hums in acknowledgement and looks around at the warm and romantic atmosphere as she waits for the other woman to come to a decision. 

“Okay. I finally figured it out.” Riyo says.

It was perfect timing as Ahsoka watched from the corner of her eye, the waiter coming over. 

“What can I get you?” the Human asks.

They both give their orders. For Ahsoka – Barbecued Trakkrrrn Ribs – and for Riyo – Rycrit Stew. The waiter jots it down and leaves after dropping off their waters. 

As they wait, Ahsoka looks over to the other woman and Riyo gives her a beautiful smile in return. Ahsoka grins cheekily at her. Eventually, their food arrives, and they eat, happily in each other’s company. Riyo thanks her for the dinner as they finish up. 

When the bill comes, Riyo starts breaking out her credits, but Ahsoka stalls her movements and says she’s got this.

“Oh o-okay.” She responds.

Ahsoka pulls out the required credits and the waiter comes and picks it up and returns with a flimsi receipt and the two leave. Riyo hooks her arm in Ahsoka’s as they walk out into the still rainy night. Ahsoka takes her home and as they walk into the apartment, she instructs Riyo to sit on the couch and keep her eyes closed. Riyo’s response is a musical laugh and she goes and sits on the couch. Ahsoka makes sure that she’s doing as instructed before ducking out of the apartment to see Rex walking down the hall, present in hand.

“Thanks, Rexter.” Ahsoka says as the Captain hands it over. 

“Good luck.” Rex winks at her as he turns back the way he had come.

Ahsoka walks back in and places the box down on the caf table and is thankful that her gift has stayed silent this whole time. 

“Alright. You can open your eyes, now.”

Riyo’s eyes flutter open and her gaze instantly lands on the box before her. Her gaze flicks to Ahsoka and the Togruta flashes a toothy grin. “Don’t look to me. It’s your birthday gift.”

Riyo leans forward and slowly opens the box and a blur of white shoots out. The woman yelps in surprise as the white blur curls into her arms and nuzzles against her.

“Happy birthday, babe.”

Ahsoka moves and sits down next to Riyo and the snow-white Loth cat kitten.

“Thank you, ‘Soka.” Riyo gushes. 

Ahsoka places an arm on the back of the couch and uses her free hand to scratch under the animal’s chin and she immediately starts purring. 

“She needs a name.” Ahsoka adds.

Riyo looks down in contemplation at the animal before settling on, “Snow.”

The kitten purrs louder almost as if she approved of her name.

“Do you have any food for her?” Riyo inquires.

Ahsoka shakes her head. “You’ll have to go out tomorrow and do that. She’s already had a meal for tonight, though.”

Several moments of silence ensue save for the purring animal, who is enjoying the Togruta’s continuous scratching. 

“Thank you, again.” Riyo says, kissing her on the cheek.

“You’re welcome, beautiful.”

Ahsoka stops scratching at the kitten and it mewls in protest. She sends an apologetic look to the furball and wraps an arm around the other woman. Riyo must’ve felt sorry for the cat for she continues where Ahsoka left off and the fuzzy creature is purring away once more. 

Ahsoka laughs to herself. 

Riyo looks up at her, eagerness in her eyes. “Are you going to be staying the night?”

Ahsoka meets her golden eyes. “I was going to no matter what.”

Riyo smiles happily up at her and Ahsoka leans down and kisses her. The Jedi pulls away, tightening her embrace around the woman. “Did you enjoy your night?”

“Yes. Yes, I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, don't hesitate to leave a kudos, or comment. They help me know that people are enjoying my material. If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog. (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com).


End file.
